In Da Club
by Kaida Black
Summary: Star's been gone for a year. So the titans drag him to a club. Where things get a little Dirrty.


The rhythm pounded through the giant speakers at the club. The lights flashed seemingly as if the people were dancing in slow motion. He sat in the booth in the corner. Hiding himself in the shadows. He came here to be alone. Strange as he may seem but no one ever bothered him. Unfortunately tonight was not one of those nights.  
A tall guy with a robotic arm walked up to him. Along with a green guy who was linking arms with a dark looking girl.  
"Rob come on I know you want to dance." Said Cyborg.  
Robin raised an eyebrow at his friend.  
"Look man. Star has been gone for a year now. She is not coming back. So get over it and have some fun."  
"Besides if you don't I'll get Raven here to levitate you into the middle of the dance floor and pants you." Said Beast boy with a devious grin on his face.  
Robin seemed to think about it for a moment the stood from the booth. Cyborg smiled and smacked him on the back.  
"Come there is this really hot girl I've been keeping and eye on for you." Said Cy. He steered Robin over to the edge of the dance floor. He stopped and looked around. He spotted the girl and pointed her out to Robin.  
Robin looked to where Cy was pointing and saw a very hot girl just like Cy had said. She was a slim girl. Her jeans were low, very low for that matter. Her black tank top was plain but showed off her stomach muscles well. Her hair was a in a messy bun. For some reason she seemed very familiar.  
Then it hit him like a mac truck. That was Starfire!! No matter how he looked at her he new it was her.  
"My god." He said more to himself than to anyone else. Cy chuckled at his reaction. "Cy that's Star."  
Cyborg's face fell. But then the unexpected happened.  
They watched as Starfire looked to the dj and nodded at him. He acknowledged her and nodded back. The current song ended and a space was cleared on the dance floor.  
"Dirty." "Flithy Dirty." "Nasty"  
The words rang out from the speakers. As a group of girls gathered in the center of the dance floor.  
"If you aint dirty you aint here to PARTY!!!!"  
They girls started to dance to the beat of the music. Starfire in the front leading the group. They're bodies swayed moving seductively. Making all the guys drool from pleasure. A few guys joined the group dancing with some of the girls in the back. Grinding with them but none came to Starfire as if they new not to mess with her.  
She continued to dance but that's when she spotted Robin. At first she looked shocked but then she smiled and motioned for him to come to her. He didn't hesitate a second before starting towards her.  
"Beastboy!! Raven!! Check this out! Its Star! Look at her and Robin." The two walked over to Cyborg and looked to the dance floor and watched at Robin walked to Starfire who seemed to be wishing he would walk faster but continued to dance none the less.  
He finally reached her and she stopped dancing. She smiled at him.  
"You ready for this?" She asked. He just smiled. A yearning in his eyes.  
A new part of the song started and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His arm snaked its way around her waist and pulled her against him. She started to move her hips to the beat. Leading him as he slowly started to loosen up and move with her.  
"Let's get open cause a commotion ooh oh  
We're still goin eight in the morning  
There's no stopping we keep it poppin oh  
Hot rockin everyone's talking  
Give it all you got give it to me  
Just hit the spot  
Gonna get my girls get your boys  
Gonna make some noise  
He was loosing control of his body. All he could feel was her up against him. Moving to the music and that too was slowly fading. He took one of her hands from around his neck and loosened his grip around her waist. He turned her around so her back was on his chest. Then pulled her up against him again. They started to grind. They're bodies swaying as one. Each slipping into heated bliss.  
With each beat it was harder for her to breath. Feeling his touch sent a chill down her spine. His skin making contact with hers heating up the moment. She sucked in her breath as she felt his soft lips caress her neck. She melted into his him as he continued. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder allowing him more access to her neck as his wet kisses trailed up the side of her neck. He reached her ear and nibbled on her ear lobe for a moment before blowing softly in her ear. She couldn't explain what she was feeling expect for the face that it was a good thing. A VERY good thing. She wished it would never stop.  
As hard as it was to think at this point she had an idea. Unfortunately it involved disengaging herself from him. Which she sure as hell didn't want to do but for what she had in mind it might be worth it.  
She pulled away from him which was hard considering the hold he had on her waist. She turned to face him. The disappointment of her ending his fun clear on his face.  
"Don't worry we'll get back to that in a minute." She whispered in his ear.  
He smirked at her as she led him through the crowd away from the dance flour. She opened a door at the other end of the club and pulled him into an empty room. He looked around the room as he shut the door blocking out the blaring music. It looked to be an office it had a desk, loads of cds, and a couch. He looked at Starfire . She had been gone for a year and she had changed so much. Although at the moment none of it seemed to matter. He grabbed her pulling her up against him and seizing her lips. This wasn't one of those movie kisses where their heads slowly descend down to each other. Desire had taken over long ago. She started to pull him to the couch he willing followed. She put one hand behind her onto the couch to ease herself down. He layed on top of her but then switched it so she was on top so as not to crush her under him. Their bodies melted into each other.  
She couldn't get enough of him and could of stayed this way forever. Unfortunately the fact that they needed air begged to differ. She finally pulled away from him, sitting on his stomach. They gasped for air but soon they're breathing returned to normal. Robin smiled up at Starfire.  
She smiled back. "What?"  
"Your just so damn beautiful."  
"Well thank you. I might just have to reward you for that."  
He smirked as she leaned down to resume what they had started. She was about an inch from his face when the door opened.  
"Hey Robin? Star? You in here? Whoa! I guess you are. We're leaving just to tell you. Have fun!" Cyborg was blushing obviously embarrassed about walking in on the two.  
Starfire started to laugh. Robin soon did with her. She got up off him and held a hand out to help him up. He took her hand and entwined his fingers with hers. They walked out of the office to find they're friends. 


End file.
